Hate and Hope
by NovaShifter15
Summary: Full summary inside! Lloyd is the new kid, who everyone ends up hating. Morro is the other new kid, who's orphaned and hates the whole world. Cole and Jay are trying to help the two of them, but the new kids hate each other like night and day. Besides, they might not even be friends if a certain girl gets between them. Zane is also dragged in, while his own world falls apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Here's my first actual Fanfiction for Ninjago, I've written more from Transformers, so I am an experienced writer, and I have also watched everything in Ninjago. So I mostly do know what I'm doing. The other fic I wrote for this site was just a series of funny oneshots and whatnot, you should all check it out!**

Full Summary: Lloyd knew Highschool wasn't supposed to be easy. He walked in the front doors expecting his life to drastically go downhill. But life decided to be kind, and now he's very confused with what he's supposed to do now that it's good. Struggling with emotions, and freshman year, Lloyd get's something he never had before, friends.

Cole and Jay have been best friends for years, they're excited to be attending school together as Sophomores. But when an orphan boy ends up in their classes, everything suddenly gets a lot harder. The new kid is scared, angry, and in need of a friend, but there are darker things to his past as well.

Morro is new to school. There's nothing worse than being the new kid. Unless you're the new kid that's an orphan and you hate the whole world. The blonde kid had everything, two parents, a warm house to return to, and Morro is jealous. Two kids are attempting to befriend him, and no matter how hard he tries to shut them out, they're changing his mind, and maybe his heart.

Zane is stuck, he's always been the peace maker of the group but this is just too much. Everyone comes and tells their problems to him when he has so many of his own to think about. He listens and listens, and no one ever wants to hear him talk about himself. But he's supposed to be the good friend. Hopefully he still will be by the time the year is over.

Chapter one: First day of school…flipping fantastic…

Lloyd's POV:

I stared up at the front doors. They were black, and frightening. I tried to move towards them to enter, but my feet didn't seem to agree with my brain.

 _Maybe I'll just stay here for a few more minutes._ I thought, and swallowed nervously again. I watched quietly as other kids streamed through the doors, talking and laughing without a care in the whole world. Actually enjoying today.

I wasn't. I hated today. Today was 99 percent guaranteed to be miserable and lonely. Today was day one, the day where I would learn how much worse this school was that I thought. And I already thought it was pretty bad.

But no matter, I would be gone again by the end of the year again anyways. Every year my mother moved me to a new school, because every year people somehow found out who my dad was. Garmadon.

Yes, I'm the son of the devil. You should all now instantly hate me. But don't even feel bad for a second. I'm entirely used to it. This school would be no different. I began wondering why I was hesitating, maybe it was because no matter how many times I convinced myself it didn't hurt anymore, it really actually did. Every time I thought I got over it, it comes back to haunt me.

The names, the tricks, the taunts, the fights. The many many fights.

Yes, this school would be no different. I shouldn't be hesitating. I told myself this as I uprooted myself from the tree I was under, and took my first step towards the door. The second I did people began curiously glancing my way. Judging, assuming and wondering. Was it really I? The evil son of the evil Dark Lord? No, no it was the extremely socially awkward son of a guy too narcissist for his own good. That's all.

I climbed the steps and made my way into the overcrowded hallways. More glances my way. I ignored them. Or at least I pretended to. My locker was on the second floor, a ways away from the front doors.

(One awkward walk later)

My locker was lined next to a few others. It was a smaller row. I allowed a small smile of relief to flash across my face. But I knew no one would have seen it, it was too quick, too hidden. I opened my locker after a couple tries(they're stubborn boxes of metal) and emptied most of my stuff inside.

A quick tap on my shoulder drew me from my dull first day thought. I turned slowly, my heart rather rushed.

"Hi, I'm Nya, are you Lloyd?" A girl with short straight black hair stood before me with a hand out. She looked nervous, but attempting to make it look more like apprehensive friendly.

"Uh…yeah, that's me." I answered in a quiet voice.

"I'm Nya. Or, I already said that, um…well here's your schedule. You forgot to pick it up and the staff said your locker was next to mine sooo. Here." She finished quickly holding out a piece of paper.

"Oh. Yeah thanks. I didn't even know we needed to get these." I said taking the paper. I wondered what I would have done had she not returned this.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Lloyd." She said, before turning and opening her locker and emptying her stuff also.

"See you around." I answered, allowing a quick smile before turning down the hall my schedule now in hand. I heard her walk away behind me.

 _What the heck just happened_. I thought instantly, my brow furrowing as I tried to piece together in my mind the conversation that just took place. My heart kept telling me it was just a figment of my imagination. But my brain told it that was ridicules. I had actually just talked to someone. And a girl no less. I felt mildly proud of myself. I never expected anything, so I wouldn't be disappointed, but because of that I was also finding myself rather surprised.

I told myself not to get any hopes up. To just tell myself that it was lucky, and she didn't yet know my identity. But my brain and heart never ever agree ever. My heart was hopeful, even if it was dangerous to be hopeful. I knew hopeful could get you hurt, but my heart has a mind of it's own and I knew I couldn't stop it.

I decided, just because today was going to be bad, I would let my heart have its fun with hope. Surprisingly, my day seemed lighter. Even if everything might crash and burn, I might talk to Nya tomorrow, or at least I had hope I would.

Morro's POV:

I stared at the black doors angrily. I knew I would have to go inside eventually. It was part of the agreement, I go here, or I go to foster. There was no way in hell I was going to foster. I flicked dark strands of hair from my face and stalked towards the door. I felt people looking, but there gazes averted when I leveled my glare at them.

I looked upwards a sign hung on the door. 'WELCOME TO NINJAGO HIGH, GO NINJA'S GO!' I stared with mild disgust at the sign, covered in messy paint and glitter glue. I briefly wondered whose moronic idea it was to have Ninja's be our mascot, or if someone did it as a joke.

I stormed inside, shoving past people and earning dirty looks. But my mind payed no attention towards the matter. I walked to the front office and stopped in front of the lady sitting there.

"Hi may I help you?" She said with a thick smile, revealing large white pearls in her mouth. I almost felt self conscious about my own chipped teeth, but quickly realized I didn't walk around with smile like _that_ plastered all over my face.

"You have a schedule?" I asked, almost in a bored manner.

"I sure do, what's your last name honey." She asked with another spotlight smile.

"Um…" I didn't have an answer for this.

"Morro." I said finally, hoping it was under my first name alone. She looked through her file.

"Ah-ha, here it is. Have a splendid day sweetie." She said, giving yet another smile. I returned none of her smiles. They were fake anyways. I also internally grimaced at the nicknames that came spilling out of her mouth.

I glanced at my schedule. _Roomates._ I thought, annoyance suddenly flaring in my head. The last thing I wanted to do was have to actually get to know someone and spend a year in the same room as them.

I looked at the name written there. Zane Julien. I sighed and my eyes flicked in annoyance. Hopefully he wasn't talkative.

I made my through the crowded halls, most people stepping out of my when they I wasn't going to move. Only really tall people, like football jocks, slammed into me roughly. I just kept walking though. I was smaller than them by a lot. I was smaller than a lot of people due to my lack of food. But I wasn't weak, I got plenty exercise running from wild animals in the streets all the time. Or something other things.

I found my dorm room and used the written combination to enter. The room was really cold. I glanced around, a few things were lying around, like a white hoodie and a baseball cap. Zane Julien was already here.

"Greetings." Said a voice suddenly from behind me. I jumped and took a wild swing. It made contact with something but stopped. I looked up, the guy had caught my wild fist. He had striking ice blue eyes and white hair that stuck up everywhere evenly. My eyes lingered for a second on his hair, but I wasn't going to judge. My hair was shoulder length, greasy black, except for a strand of green that I have no knowledge of ever getting.

"No need for alarm, I sometimes forget how quiet I am." He said. It was a self compliment, but he said it like an ordinary fact, so it didn't seem conceited.

"I'm Zane Julien, you must be Morro. Pleased to meet you." He said, suddenly taking the fist he caught and shook it. His voice was odd also, it didn't sound like a teenagers, well it sounded young, just…mature. Which was odd.

"Yeah." I answered quietly with a shrug. Pretending like his oddness didn't bother me. He didn't seem annoying which was good. Just odd, but I could deal with odd.

"May we enter." He asked gesturing towards the room. I nodded and moved from the doorway.

"I was thinking I would sleep on the couch, if you would like the bed." He said as a kind gesture. It didn't faze my stony features but I was put at ease with this strange character. He was trying.

"Waste. I prefer the floor." I answered shortly, before turning away and setting my things down.

I felt Zane's gaze in my back, but only for a second. He wasn't trying to stare at me.

"Hey Julien?" I asked suddenly, tending to use people's last names to get their attention. He looked up.

"Why is it so cold in here?" I asked him.

"My apologies, I tend to like it colder than most people. I can turn the thermostat upwards if it would please you." He answered.

"Please do." I answered, and began unpacking my things. Maybe today wouldn't be horrible. But I wasn't going to start hoping, hoping was dangerous. Hoping was what always got me hurt.

Today wasn't good. But it was less horrible.

 **Yeah! I got the first chapter done! Tell me what you guys think. Thoughts? Predictions? Suggestions? Hoping for some reviews, the more reviews the faster I update. It sounds pretty but, but it is true.**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, chapter two is up guys, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter two: Night and Day

Jay's POV:

The first day wasn't as bad as I originally thought it would be. Yes, it was boring. Yes, it was long. But Cole and I had every class together save one. So not as big a disappointment as I imagined it being. We were also roommates. So I was happy with how the year was starting off.

"Jay, come on man we're going to be late." Cole said, peeking his head through the doorway again.

"Coming coming." I muttered, snatching my book bag off the couch and sliding my DS into my pocket. I had an uncanny obsession with video games, only Cole and the fact that we were going to be late for class could drag me off it.

Cole began walking so I hurried to catch up with him.

"What class do we have right now anyways." I asked, looking up. It was easy to tell I was shorter than my friend by a few heads. He was pretty tall and I was just small in stature, making the difference more noticeable. Only our friend Zane rivaled his height. As for me, I was always in Cole's shadow, literally and figuratively. Not that I minded.

"Science. Honestly Jay, you didn't even look at the schedule. What would you do without me?" He teased.

"Let's not even go there today." I answered, flicking auburn bangs out of my face. We walked down the hall until we reached the science classroom. Cole pushed the door open and I easily walked under his arm. He followed me in.

"There in the back." I said, pointing towards two open desks. We moved down the rows, mostly empty, and then sat down next to each other.

I glanced around the classroom quickly, the only two kids already here were sitting far far apart. They looked entirely opposite from each other in everway describable except the color of the cloths they wore.

One was blonde, his hair looking soft, making me strangely want to pet it. He had a nervous look on his face and eyes brighter than Christmas Lights. He wore a natural green colored hoodie.

The other had greasy black hair and a scowl on his face. His eyes were green also, but a murky green. He wore a shredded darker green hoodie.

Every second or so, they would glance at each other, narrow their eyes, then face the opposite direction again. I nudged Cole and pointed the two out to him.

"New." He deemed instantly. If Cole didn't recognize them, no one else would either. He knew every single person in the school. Another thing to admire about my stronger, taller and more attractive friend. I was glad we were friends for real though. I met him before he was popular, so I know we're for real.

"They don't seem to like each other very much." I whispered to him. He shrugged.

"Not our problem, they might know each other from other grades, or schools." He rationalized.

"Good point." I agreed, turning my attention away from the odd two. Slowly the class was trickling into the room. I noticed Zane and Nya were also in this class. I waved over at them, but they didn't join us, they only waved back. I watched curiously as Zane went over and sat next to Night, the darker green one. Nya then coincidentally sat next to Day, the lighter green one. What was odd was that Nya and Zane both seemed to know the people they decided to sit next to.

Day looked nervous, but extremely surprised and happy.

Night looked mildly surprised, but calmer. The scowl had left.

 _Interesting_. I found my gaze lingering on Day and Nya talking. Zane and Night hadn't spoken anything other than greetings. A second later I was drawn from my thoughts by Nya waving her hand rapidly at me. I blinked I waved back. Day then also shyly waved to me. Nya must have been telling Day about me. Nya and Day continued talking when the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class." The teacher said with a bright smile on her face. No one answered. We just sort of sat there waiting.

"I said; Good morning class." She repeated. Great, one of those teachers. I glanced at Night, who also seemed less than warm towards the teacher. I answered with the class though as we chorused good morning. Cole's distinct voice was extremely loud next to me. Distinguishable. Mine was droned in monotone with everyone else. It wasn't bad, I just noticed. I always noticed things like that.

Cole's POV:

I did study the new kids for a moment, they seemed like interesting characters. But not something I had time to concern myself with. I had school and Jay and girls and friends to keep up with. I was surprised when Zane didn't come sit by me, and Nya for Jay. They instead both sat next to one of the new kids, seeming to know them.

Zane and the Dark one said only hello, Nya and the Light one had a lively conversation. I hoped Jay wouldn't get jealous, little things tended to set him off. My blue friend was sensitive, but he had many engaging qualities. He was funny and one of the smartest people I knew, he just took awhile to warm up to people. Unless he was mad, then he didn't care who you were or what you were doing, he would try to fight you if you got in his way.

I vaguely concentrated on the over enthusiastic teacher while she made us greet her. Jay's voice sounded annoyed next to me. His voice and eyes were the quickest way to knowing what he was feeling. He was good at expressing himself, even if usually expressing meant one of his panic moments. I found them adorable, but I knew he was usually actually frustrated by something, so I tried to sympathize.

He was one of the few people I knew that wasn't fake about his emotions. That's what was admirable about him. I wished I could be half the person Jay was on the inside. Instead I got lots of external traits that were beneficial. Though it made many want to befriend me, I never knew who actually wanted to be my friend, and who just thought I had good status. With Jay I knew instantly because of the way he was.

Instead of thinking about the new kids, or whatever the teacher was saying, I found myself remember the first time I met him. I was surprised never having encountered someone like him. My mind seemed elsewhere until the bell rang. Jay and I didn't have classes for another hour. Maybe we would go to an arcade or something. I knew he was a sucker for video games.

"Ever feel like you notice all the wrong things about yourself?" Jay asked as we walked down the once again crowded hall. "Wait no, that's stupid. Of course _you_ don't. I don't know why I asked that." He rambled afterwards. But Jay had a way of voicing entirely true statements.

"Yes." I agreed, efficiently shutting him up.

"Oh." He said, seeming to have nothing more to say on the matter.

"Up for an arcade?" I asked him, looking down and only seeing his auburn hair. Jay's height was one of Cole's favorite things to tease the blue teen about.

"Nah, lot on my mind." Jay answered with a shrug, not looking up.

"Come on shorty, maybe some video games will help clear it." Cole pointed out. Jay considered this.

"Maybe." He said slowly, with another Walker like shrug.

"Come one, we'll go, or I'll make you. I can tell you want to go." Cole said, dragging his friend the rest of the way down the hall.

They passed Zane and the dark kid on their way there.

"Hey Zane, we're going to an arcade? Wanna come?" Cole asked his platinum blonde and equally tall friend.

"I think it would be fun to attend. Morro, you should come with us." He answered, looking to the dark kid beside him. I felt apprehensive, I didn't know the dark kid.

"I better not Julien, work to do." The kid said in a quiet voice.

"Julien?" Jay asked, confusion written in his voice and clearly evident in his eyes.

"My roommate addresses friends by their last names. An interesting quirk I've come to like." Zane said in that formal tone as ever. Morro lightened a little at the odd compliment.

"But Morro, today is only the second day of the school-year, I find it unlikely that any teacher would have given you work." Zane pointed out.

"Alright fine. Nothing better to do." The kid finally agreed with a shrug of his bony shoulders.

"I'm Jay." Jay said instantly holding out a hand. Jay, friendly as ever.

"Morro." Said the boy, shaking quickly before withdrawing.

"Cole." I said with a nod. He nodded back, easing at my laid-back demeanor. I began leading the way down the hall, the others followed. People always seemed to follow. Not that I told them to. They just did, and I wondered why. After all, I was just like them.

Zane's POV:

Morro reminded me of a turtle. It would slowly come out of its shell, but retract again at the first sign of danger. I reasoned that that's what happened when we met up with Nya, and her new blonde friend.

Morro saw the kid and scowled again. A look commonly on his face unless I was around, casually talking to him. Then the look was bored and uncaring. I felt bad, but it was better than scowling. Besides, Morro needed the help.

"Hey guys, going somewhere for break?" Nya asked lightly, with her friend sort of hiding behind her.

"We're heading over to the arcade, want to come?" Jay asked, hope shining all over his face.

"Love to. Can Lloyd tag along?" Nya asked, dragging Lloyd out from behind her. Jay looked suddenly suspicious, or maybe it was a trace of jealousy.

"Of course. Nice to meet you. Cole by the way." The black haired boy said, holding out a hand. Lloyd shook it a little vigorously. This only made Cole smile, amused slightly.

"Greetings, I'm Zane." I said holding out a welcoming hand. He shook it eagerly also, but his hand was shaking in mine for a brief second, until he drew it back.

"Hi. Jay." Jay said shortly, with a nod. Something definetly put Jay off with this kid. Jay was usually more friendly that this.

The last member in our group tossed a lock of greasy black hair behind him before staring evenly at the new blonde.

"We've met. And I just remember I have important things to do. Catch you later Zane." Morro said, throwing a hostile look towards Lloyd before stalking off with his typical demeanor.

"Morro is new, he is adjusting." I told Lloyd, so he wouldn't feel offended by my roommates actions. I would need to help out my anti-social friend a lot. This I already deducted.

"Oh I'm sure." Lloyd said, throwing an also hostile glance towards the retreated back of Morro. It seems Lloyd and Morro must have had some history.

"Well come on. We're going to run out of time." Cole said heading for the door.

"Nya, that reminds me. Your brother is not present today." I noted towards the shorter girl.

"He's been sick for a while. Kai will show though, don't worry about my brother." She assured me. I nodded but already began worrying about him, my friends was sick and I would worry myself until he was better.

We made our way down the street, Lloyd and Nya still talking, Jay jumping into the conversation at random times. Nya seemed to be struggling talking to the two of them and at the same time hovering near Cole and glancing up at him. It seemed as if either Nya wanted his help, or wanted to have a conversation with him, but instead of approaching his side, she remained in his shadow with the other two. I decided to talk to Lloyd, so Jay might feel better and Nya would stop struggling.

"Lloyd, what school did you transfer from?" I asked. He turned. I noted the look on his face seemed really strange, like he was struggling with something but happy at the same time. He began answering me so I continued feeding him questions. Jay and Nya were finally able to have a more attention giving conversation.

While I was talking to Lloyd my mind briefly wandered to my family. My younger sister and my mother and father. We were struggling financially to pay for dad's medical bill, the doctors not having yet figured out what was wrong with him. But quickly, my friends dragged me back into their worlds. I remembered Kai was sick and Lloyd was new and Morro was angry. They needed help. My own problems were pushed aside.

Lloyd's POV:

My life decided to do the hoky poky because it went and turned itself around. For the first time in my life, I had friends. Or maybe just people willing to talk to me. I was more than surprised, I was floored. Sure they still hadn't really figured out who my dad was, but if they did, they would know I'm a good person. Hopefully. I was still hanging on to that hope from earlier, not wanting to let it go.

Zane talked to me as we walked down to the arcade. He was kind, and his way of speaking was so mature. It was calm and soft, putting me at ease. The conversation I was having with Zane almost put the thought of my brother out of my head.

Morro, my older brother. Son of Garmadon like me. But he was older by a few years, and when my mother Misako divorced Garmadon, she got me while Garmadon got my older brother. Mom left me at the boarding school, then many other schools. Morro had run away, found our uncle Wu, then ran away again. No one heard from him since. Until he showed up here, at Ninjago High. All I knew is my brother hated me for getting to stay with mom, so in return I hated him. I never really had a lot of hate to begin with, but somehow my brother managed to pull it out of me.

I put the thought of him from my head once more. Zane was nice, Nya was fantastic, Cole was intimidating and Jay was loud. I already liked these people. I wouldn't have to concern myself with my brother.

 **OK. I know they're not actually brothers, but when Morro possessed Lloyd and season five ended and stuff, I could easily see them being brothers with a feud. So if you hate the idea, stop reading. If you want to see what happens next, read on.**

 **AND PLEASE REVIEW! It actually helps a lot.**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the next chapter for you, tell me what you think!**

Nya's POV:

Lloyd was sweet. The first time I talked to him in the halls, I was a little nervous. I'd never seen him at school before. But now that I knew him, he was just a shy little guy. Everyone in our group seemed to like him, except Jay. Jay was a little slower to warm up to him.

My guess was that Jay was jealous of Lloyd, since I was talking to him a lot. Lloyd seemed to warm up to people quickly, but his shyness held him back a lot. Or maybe it wasn't shyness at all, maybe he was just nervous about something. I could tell right away Jay was put off with Lloyd, he always showed his emotions easily. But it made him an easy person to talk to and get to know.

Lloyd seemed really happy to be going with us to an arcade. He kept blinking, like he thought we might disappear or something.

Cole was ahead of us, talking to no one. He seemed lost in thought. Unlike Jay, Cole was nearly impossible to read. I always wanted to be talking to him, just to see what he was thinking once in a while, the only person Cole seemed to open up to was Zane. But everyone opened up to Zane. It was the fact that he listened, he never interrupted, nor did he have lots of things himself to gossip about. His intelligence extended from math and science to what everyone was thinking.

Jay was next to me, going on about some story, from the brilliant light in his eye I figured that it must have been something interesting. Jay always did have something interesting to say. But for some odd reason I found it hard to concentrate on his words. My mind wasn't on our newest friend, Lloyd. Zane was talking to him now so my thoughts traveled away from him. I was thinking about Cole, still silent ahead of us.

Maybe he just _didn't_ have problems. He was so stoic, but laid back, and odd but interesting mixture.

He made sure everyone was accounted for before we crossed the street, gave everyone extra money for arcade tokens. It was a little childish, going to an arcade. But Jay loved them, and everyone else never stopped enjoying them either.

When we got their, Cole took a seat at one of the tables. He was amused though, I tracked his gaze to Jay. I knew they'd been friends for a long times. Cole's favorite thing to do seemed to be making Jay happy. He was perfectly fine as long as everyone else was fine. It was caring, it was Cole.

"Come one Nya, there's a new great game I wanna show you." Jay said, more light filling his eccentric blue eyes.

"Can't wait." I said, trying to copy his enthusiasm. He sometimes had too much for his own good. It was also no secret he liked me. He was rather obvious with many things. He grabbed my hand and began pulling me through the usual crowd.

He stopped in front of a game.

"You have to try it." He offered. Which was sweet, seeing how much he was also itching to play.

"Alright." I agreed, sliding three tokens into the game. It whirred to life and began showing the controls. Jay told me a few of his tricks also. The game began. I had to admit, it was a really fun game. Jay made it even more exciting by cheering loudly from next to me.

"Jay, I'm trying to concentrate." I protested, but it didn't stop a grin from splitting my face, and in turn his.

When I finished the game, a strand of tickets began streaming from the machine. I watched as they kept coming and coming.

"This is why I love this game!" Jay said happily, watching as my tickets grew longer and longer. I felt another two people walk up beside me.

"Hey Lloyd, Zane." I greeted, as the two blondes stopped to also watched my tickets continue to stream out of the machine.

"Quite a win." Lloyd commented, with a nervous smile. I hopped that soon, I would see a real smile from him. One where he didn't seem nervous to talk.

"I'm starting to think it's broken." I joked, as the machine spat out more tickets. I felt Jay stiffen slightly beside me. Zane must have also noticed, because he cut into the conversation before Jay could.

"What are you going to use your amount of tickets for?" He asked, eyes tracking Jay for a second. Jay seemed to also notice Zane's attempt at peace because he relaxed himself. I loved this group of friends, we could understand each other fairly well.

At least, that's what I thought a year ago.

Morro's POV:

Stupid. I ran because I was afraid of being near my brother. I had actually wanted to go to the arcade with Zane and his strange friends, no matter how stupid. I was honest when I said I had nothing better to do. But then Lloyd showed up, and I panicked.

My younger brother didn't understand why I hated him. But I wasn't going to take the time to tell him. He could suffer without help for all I care. It wasn't fair that he got to go with mom. He got to life a decent life. He had an option who he wanted to be. I never did. It wasn't fair. Jealous, you could say that.

So now I was laying on the ground staring at the ceiling. My mind drawing blanks. I tried to think about anything other than that annoying young blonde. But my mind seemed to want to think about every different aspect of him.

They were probably having fun right now. Oh well, not like I was supposed to have fun. I was supposed to be the evil child of the Dark Lord. Not that anyone knew that. I also intended to keep it that way.

The less people that knew my secret, the better. If people started to find out my heritage, they would hate me more. They already thought I was creepy and dangerous. Adding evil to the list wouldn't help.

Lloyd was the only other person suffering from the same issue. If only people knew about him and not me.

That's when I figured it out.

People _were_ going to know about Lloyd. I could somehow, tell the whole school that Lloyd was the blonde kid they already thought he might be. Everyone knew the son of Garmadon was a blonde teen with green eyes, but he moved schools so often, no one really knew if it was him anymore. There could be hundreds of kids fitting that description. But I could find a way to confirm everyone's suspicion.

Watch out little brother. Let's see how friendly your friends are after they know your little secret. If I have to deal with problems, you have to deal with problems.

Jay's POV:

When we had to head back to school, I was feeling better about Lloyd. Nya was just trying to be nice. My very secret crush had not fallen for the new kid. I made a point to talk to him on the way back, so he could see I was open to being friends. I was the friendly one, I had a title to keep. I really just wanted to talk with Nya, but Lloyd deserved to be treated fairly

"So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked, catching up with the quiet blonde.

"Umm. I don't know. We used to live in a rural area, I used to have a dirtbike. I would ride it everywhere. But I couldn't take it with me when we moved to the city." He answered, bittersweet look crossing his face.

"That's so cool, during one of our mid-term breaks, we'll have to go camping or something. But before then, I could take you around the city. You might like some things we do around here also." I offered.

"That would be awesome, thanks." He agreed, a bright smile lighting his face. It still looked nervous though. Maybe it would look less nervous after he warmed up to us.

"Oh yeah, we could take you to the coffee shop, and to Marylore Park, and shopping in Stix Mall. We'll have loads of fun. I might even convince Cole to let us go to a dance club. Usual Kai knows a guy for that, but his MIA right. By that I mean he's just sick, he doesn't work for the military or anything." I started rambling, and realizing it I shut myself up.

"Clubing…I don't know. Seems kinda…illegal." Lloyd pointed out.

"Nah, there's an under 21 club here in the city also. But you need membership to get in. Kai knows a guy, and Cole was able to get one because he's a talented DJ, he filled in for them one night, so they gave him limited membership. I just realized, you haven't heard any of our stories, and we haven't heard any of yours. You should come to our dorm tonight, you should all come, we'll get take-out." I suggested.

"Sounds like fun, are you sure you're…Okay with me coming over. I don't want to make you feel like you have to invite me just to be nice." Lloyd said with a shrug. Cole looked over.

"I wouldn't let him do that, we only let people into our dorm if we actually like them, you're welcome anytime Lloyd." Cole assured him.

"Then that sounds fun." Lloyd said with a more pleased smile. Zane and Nya also agreed to come over.

"Maybe I can facetime Kai, he can meet Lloyd and still be with us sort of." She suggested.

"Great idea." I commented immediately. It made her smile, which made me grin, then in turn making me blush. I mentally smacked myself. I'm not very good at being smooth though. That was Kai's strength.

TIME SKIP/././././././././././

Kai's POV:

I lay in bed miserably. I felt awful everywhere. Just as I was about to turn over and try to sleep, my phone buzzed. I groaned and reached over and grabbed it off the desk.

I opened it to see Nya's ringtone blaring on the screen. I opened it and saw the face of my sister. Her usual grin plastered on her face.

"Hey sis, why are you calling me. It's like 10 pm." I said, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"We're having take-out night, we didn't want you to miss." She said. Then she scanned the phone around a dorm room. I saw three whom I considered brothers sitting on the group with cards and pizza scattered around, and one new person I've never seen before in my life.

"Hey guys." I said, attempting a smile.

"Kai!" They said, looking up. Jay actually stood and shoved his face into the camera.

"Get better buddy!" He said loudly into the mic. I winced at the sound but smiled anyways.

"Thanks Jay. I'll try." I agreed. I felt too tired for a sarcastic response. My friends looked concerned, instantly realizing I was out of it.

"Who's the new kid?" I asked, trying to avert their attention from me.

"Oh yeah, Kai this is Lloyd. He's new to school. He started hanging with us, you two will get along I'm sure." Nya said, reentering the screen on her. Then she set the phone down so I could see the room. The blonde kid waved nervously. I gave him a friendly nod.

"Well, maybe they haven't told you yet, but I'm Kai. The handsomest one in the group. Nice to meet you." I said, being sure to brag when meeting him. First impression was important, and I had a high opinion of myself, my friends knew this, and people I first meet needed to know, just so they were a little prepared. I tended to be a spitfire kind of person. It scared a lot of people off. So hopefully this kid was like my friends. Meaning he would be able to tease me about myself instead. My friends kept me in check, and for that I was grateful. Without Nya or my bro's, I would be a very different person.

"Is that so, well nice to meet you Kai. I'm Lloyd." He said, an amused glint in his eye. He seemed nervous, but Nya said he just stared hanging out with them. I knew my friends could be intimidating.

I mostly watched while Jay was telling Lloyd about all the adventures we had together when we were younger, then played cards, about stupid things and ate pizza. I longed to be in the room with them, messing up Zane's hair, and helping them wrap Nya in hundreds of blankets. Arguing with Jay, and bantering with Cole. Even Lloyd seemed to be a fun person to hang out with. I wanted to make him feel welcome.

I couldn't thought, I was what we call MIA. It just means we can't come to school for some reason. I hated this stupid sickness that I had. I couldn't walk or run, talk with friend. Heck I even missed learning stuff.

But I had hope, hope I would get better. I just hoped it would be soon.

 **YAY! Kai made an appearance. Tell me what you guys think. Next chapter will be heck of a time! Please Review! It helps so much!**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**AHH! Fanfiction glitched and the first chapter posted, here's the actual chap. 4**

 **Sorry this update is a little slow, been busy with the New Year and all, happy 2018! Here's another chap for you great people who have reviews fav or fol! You guys are incredible!**

Lloyd's POV:

I don't know exactly what happened. One day everyone was getting used to me, the next everyone was avoiding me in the hallway, glaring or staring. It was morning and I hadn't seen Nya at our small section of lockers, she was what I had guessed everyone else called MIA.I hadn't seen anyone else yet, but maybe I would be able to in our first class.

When I got to our first class however, more confusion was thrown my way. Nya was in class, along with Cole and Jay. She was sitting with them today. Zane and Morro were still sitting together. Maybe Nya was just early. I waved over at her, but when I got her attention she merely glanced at me, with an awkward expression. Confused and hurt, and took my usual seat. I instantly felt many gazes on my back. The teacher entered the class with her usual abundance of cheer. It seemed like irony that she be so happy.

I had a hard time paying attention to what she was saying, my mind was having another fight with my heart. I told myself, I told myself it was too good to be true. Perhaps I had dreamed everything. My heart was aching, it was confused so it quickly gave in to my mind.

Fact, Highschool was going to suck. Fact, there would be nothing I could do about it. I threw a look at Morro, he looked less scowly today. Something was putting my brother in a better mood. It wasn't fair, life wasn't supposed to be good to him. He was angry, he was mean and sarcastic. He was the real product of our father, taking after him in more ways than one. I was the one who tried to fight the image I was forced into, tried to show I was a good person.

Class was over far too quickly. I had a two-hour break like everyone else, and then we would go back to school for the rest of our classes and lunch. 11 pm was Lights out. This weekend, which was in three days, we would have the option to return home or stay at school. Everyone was going home. I would be returning to my mother Misako and my uncle Wu.

This break however, I might be spending along in my dorm with my roommate who was absent the first day, and still not back at school, I didn't know who he was so I would have the dorm to myself. I wanted more than anything to ask Nya why everyone was avoiding me. But I thought better of it. Instead I quickly gathered my things and made for the door.

To my surprise two people caught up with me. Neither were Nya, she lingered behind to wait for Zane and Morro. I felt a pang of jealously that she was waiting for my cruel brother and avoiding me. I had to quickly turn towards the two people walking next to me.

"H-hey Cole, Jay." I said, instantly feeling intimidated by Cole's height and Jay's sharp mind. If I was worried about anyone finding out my secret, it was them.

"Nya feels betrayed." Jay began, never a good sign of a friendly conversation.

"I'm sorry, what happened?" I asked wondering if it was related to me.

"You really have no clue." Cole said from above me. I glanced up at him worried, both of them had come on either side of me, making me feel trapped.

"I…can't say I do." I answered, nerves racked high.

"Why didn't you tell us, I can't believe you didn't trust us, especially Nya, we wouldn't have cared." Jay said quickly, it might have been more intimidating because he was able to look me directly in my eyes.

"Tell you what, what's this about?" I asked, beginning to fear the worst. Cole answered this time.

"Blonde hair, green eyes, moves schools a lot. Sound familiar?" He asked leveling his intense stare at me also.

"Who told you?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was talking about now. Jay now answered.

"No one actually knows where it originated, but word got around." He answered with a shrug.

"Be honest, would you have wanted people to know, especially if they were pretty much the first friends you had in a long time. Wouldn't you have been scared?" I asked, trying my best to even my gaze with theirs.

"We get it Lloyd, either of us, heck probably anyone would have done the exact same thing. But in this friend group, friends don't lie, or keep secrets. That's part of the reason we're so close. If you want to be friends with us, the only rule used to go unsaid but we'll word it now. Don't stay a stranger." Cole explained.

"Plus, Nya might be a bit harder to apologize to." Jay pointed out. I nodded, knowing he was right.

"Also, Zane and Kai and Morro." Jay pointed out. Morro. The name echoed in my head, and suddenly it clicked. Morro was the only other person who knew about my father, because it was his father also. I had a raging suspicion who my secret was spilled from.

"Not Morro." I said, a hard look in my eye. Cole raised a black eyebrow.

"You two seriously have some things you need to work out." He said stoically. I knew he was right, our feud was making the group struggle a little bit, but my brother was the one they'd have to convince. I only hated him because he hated me. However, now that I thought about it more, I also hated him for telling the whole school about my dad.

"I swear to tell you about the two of us, but when I'm ready. Please don't go prying, I'm asking you as friends." I said looking at them pleadingly.

"Consider it a favor from friends." Jay agreed. I smiled in relief and happiness that these two allowed me to call them my friends.

Nya's POV:

Anger. That was the number one emotion coursing through me at the moment. Along with betrayal and resentment and fear.

The Son of Garmadon? I might have believed him to be a good person despite his parentage, but he lied. So now I was conflicted. Why'd he lie? Fear? Or something more sinister? Was he really a shy teen whom I protected, or was he just using me to get close to my friends? Did he move schools because he was bullied, or because he was expelled?

Maybe, just maybe if he hadn't lied, my opinion would be swayed. I really wanted to believe he was a good person. But better safe than sorry. Kai and I grew up by that philosophy. Our parents disappeared and foster homes were hard to navigate. You had to decide who to trust. Which family was nice on the outside, and which were nice on inside.

Sometimes it was hard to tell, with Lloyd it seemed nice, but being the son of the Dark Lord, I had no real way to tell. I would ask Kai this weekend. Asking over facetime wouldn't be the same, and Pixal might overhear me. That girl was super sweet, but seemed to have superhuman senses at times. Being roommates with her was great though.

Kai would know. Kai always knew.

Morro's POV:

The secons Zane waved a quiet farewell to me, two figures showed up on either side of me.

"Lloyd feels scared." One of them started. I glanced seeing a black sweatshirt on one side of me, and a blue one on the other.

"Well, what can I say, the kid has issues." I deadpanned.

"Something happened between you two." Jay pressed.

"We don't need to know what it is, but you two need to work something out." Cole pointed out. I considered this, yes I didn't have a real good reason to hate him, but it never was a good enough reason to stop me from hating him anyways. Hating was safe.

"That's his problem. I'm not going to deal with it." I answered, thinking this would throw them onto his scent instead. "Besides, he lied to you. Why are you still sticking up for him?" I asked.

"With our friends, we're measured by size of personality. Jay's the tallest, Lloyd was pretty tall also. We're not giving up on him yet." Cole said, his voice calm and smart sounding. I could see why he and Zane got along.

"Wow, poetic." I said, trying to sound sarcastic, but a small part of me was applauding the pep talk. I had to quickly tell that part of me to shut up. I was supposed to be angry, angry his friends didn't completely dump him like I thought. I was supposed to be thinking 'at least the rest of the school hates my annoying younger brother. But instead I found myself thinking 'do I look short to them?' Which was weird, I never cared before what people saw me as.

"I hope you two figure something out." Jay said sadly, and it almost made me want to apologize to Lloyd, just so the disappointment in his eyes would leave.

"I'll think of something." I said, reassuring more myself. After all, I always thought of something.

Zane's POV:

I sensed Jay and Cole approach Morro after I waved farewell. Perhaps they would talk some sense into him. I had to go visit Kai during break, to see if he was ok. I also wanted to tell him about how Nya was, s he might be able to help her. My mind was also wondering about Lloyd, whom we discovered was the son of Garmadon. It meant almost nothing to me. Lloyd was a nervous and bright young teen, his father changed none of that. But he must have internally struggled with it if he didn't tell us.

I rode a transport to Kai's side of them city and walked towards his Neighborhood. Kai's house was always locked, but I had been told where the key was, and that he was welcome anytime. Kai and Nya's foster parents were always out of the country so the Smith siblings were commonly alone.

I entered the house quietly and walked towards the kitchen. I checked their fridge and pantry. Both were nearly empty. I had two hours. After talking to Kai, I would go get them some food. I made my way to his room. I knocked quietly.

"Who is it?" Came the croaking voice.

"It's me." I called, knowing Kai would recognize my voice.

"Zane! Come in!" He said, excitement faint, but still there. I entered his room. Already I felt the temperature much higher than it was in the hallway.

"Kai, are you cold?" I asked him.

"Extrememly, but I'm sweating bullets. Whatever sickness I caught, doesn't like me." He joked meekly. I didn't laugh, instead I walked to his bed and placed my cold fingers on his forward. It was sticky, and burning warm.

"Zane, your fingers are ice." He complained.

"Are you feeling worse?" I asked, withdrawing my hand.

"I…don't know. I feel different everyday, so define worse." He replied.

"Are any symptoms leaving, is your head clearing?" I asked, pulling up at chair.

"I guess my head does feel a bit better. The medicine you got last time is out though. It helped a lot." He said, glancing eagerly to see if I had more.

"Those were pain killers, not medicine. It would be unwise to give you more." I answered, with a stern look on my face. He sighed, but knew I was correct.

"I will bring you a different type of medicine if you swear to take the correct amount." I told him. He promised, so I got up to get him food and medicine.

;;;;;;time skip;;;;;;;;;;;;

I arrived back at Kai's house in about twenty minutes. I went to his room and found him asleep so I placed the medicine on the desk next to him. I then put all the food I got for them away and quietly slipped back outside. I now needed to go to my own house to check on my father, who seemed to be ill with the same mysterious sickness. After that I would need to go back to school and refocus of my friends and the new drama they had cooked up. Not that I minded.

My house was quiet, as usual. My mom had late nights and work and my younger sister was still in elementary school right now. I peeked into my fathers room.

"Zane!" He said happily.

"Hello father." I said, walking in and setting my cap on a chair and sitting. "Are you feeling better?" I asked him.

"Sorry to say I'm not. But I'm sure I'll be up and running in no time. I'm so happy you've been running my invention business so well." He said with a smile. I smiled back. I hadn't told him I found a side job writing newspaper in the city. It was for a small press, but it was enough money for our small family. I also rather enjoyed writing newspaper. Every weekend I would put aside all of Sunday for my job. My fathers inventions didn't always make a lot of money. He always said his best invention was me, which I suppose was his idea of a joke that I just never really understood.

"I hope you do feel better soon father, I must go back to school now." I told him, giving him one last reassuring father. Inside however, I was terrified, I didn't know if this was a serious illness, and if it might take both my friend and my fathers life. I prayed them might get better quickly, then I left my house and home to return to school. My friends were still in crisis also, they were waiting for me to help them.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter, in addition to all this drama I've enjoyed cooking up I'll be adding in some more stuff from the actual show.**

 **Few notes:**

 **1) Yes, they will get their powers and become Ninja, Garmadon is an actual Dark Lord**

 **2) Yes, I stole the idea of Lloyd getting teased at school for his dad from the movie**

 **3) This will not be exactly like the show and there will be some twists.**

 **Please Read and Review, it helps me write when I know people actually like or have ideas for my work.**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Excuse: School. It's a stupid excuse but I'm going to use it. End of semester N' stuff so finals and Spanish Drama and History projects. Life hasn't been kind lately, but here's another chapter, hopefully I can find time to write more often…**

 **Also, sorry for the short chap, but it is important!**

 **HUGE thank you to everyone who fav fol or R &R'ed. **

**On to the story!**

Morro's POV:

I didn't feel bad.

This is what I continued to tell myself, at one am in the morning when I couldn't sleep.

I didn't feel bad for telling the whole school Lloyd's parentage to sabotage him. I had no regret or remorse, none.

I was lying of course.

I felt awful for exactly three reasons. One because I tried to sabotage my brother out of spite and hate. Two because I felt bad about it when I wasn't supposed to feel bad. Three, it was 1 am and I hadn't slept a minute.

"Lloyd." I muttered. But it wasn't in complete hate now. It was in annoyance. But brothers always annoyed each other, at least that's what I saw other brothers do. I wondered if it would ever be possible for Lloyd and I to ever be brothers. There were many things that set us apart. He needed others, friends and family. I didn't, I could suffer alone and still exist. Silence and solitude were my only friends for years, people just became a bonus when they were around.

I still shivered when I thought of actually talking to Lloyd. I wouldn't be able to do that. Besides, he would just hate me now more than ever. He was shy, but not stupid. I had no doubt he would find out eventually it was me, I wouldn't be surprised if he had already.

Unable to come to a solid conclusion in my mind, I stood and went for a little walk. My feet carried me down the hallway to another dorm room. Lloyd's room. His roommate was still absent from school. It was funny how life worked like that.

Take me, I need not another soul in the world to be completely normal or at ease, and I get the most understanding and kind person in the whole school as a roommate, Zane Julian.

Take my brot- Lloyd, who holds closely family and friends, and whose worst fear is to be alone, be the only kid in school sleeping alone with no roommate for who knows how long.

My face turned skywards and a look of annoyance spilled across it, directed at the heavens above.

"Why him? Why me? Why us?" I asked upwards. I knew something heard me. That something was probably smirking with some smart-A answer like 'because.'

"The universe is cruel Lloyd." I whispered quietly. "Fight it." I finished, looking at his door.

I found it ironic that I was telling him to fight, just like I had to once, then had the audacity to try and make his life difficult.

Jay and Cole were right, Lloyd and I needed to figure something out. He was tall, and I was short. I either had to fix that or live with it.

Lloyd's POV:

I lay awake at night. The silence surrounding me. I wanted to be angry at Morro, but after thinking about what he'd been through with our father, then the whole 'being a street orphan' for the majority of his life, I couldn't be angry, only sad. I was the one with the good life, at least I got mom.

It was really late, and I hadn't glanced at the time, when the weirdest thing happened. I heard a whisper, one I was fairly certain was my imagination, but I couldn't help holding onto every word.

"The universe is cruel Lloyd." It whispered. "Fight it."

I never figured out what it was, but it seemed like a voice I had been missing out on my entire life.

"I will." I whispered back to it, as an assurance that I heard its message.

"Tell Morro. Tell my brother." I whispered. Because Morro needed to hear this more than me right now.

 _Maybe one day._ I thought. _Maybe one day we can be brothers._

 **It's a really short chapter I know. But I edited, because I realized I have lots of spelling errors or sentence mistakes. This is not because I don't know how to spell, it's because I type it out once really fast then I don't edit at all, so they're a bit like rough drafts basically. So, this one I actually edited, so quality over quantity I hope.**

 **Please review it' so so helpful!**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ooookay, so I know I've been like, MIA forever. I got into writers block, then I forgot about most of my stories, then I got out of writers block, then I had zero time to do anything, but you all deserve this long chapter.**

Kai's POV:

Nya had come to me about their new friend Lloyd, with some…intriguing information. Son of Garmadon huh. My initial thought was not to trust him, because I hated Garmadon, always looming over the city and making us wonder, _would it be today?_ He hadn't attacked anyone in years, but we still waited and wondered.

But then I thought more about it. I never even knew the Dark Lord had a son, if he did have one, Lloyd would not be what I would imagine. He was brighter than a Christmas light and kinder than anyone I had ever really met. Sure, it could all be an act…but he seemed so real. Probably the least fake person out of any of us. Maybe he tried to be good so people wouldn't judge him on his father. I finally came to the conclusion that Lloyd, just like he had to prove himself good, had to prove himself evil before we could decide that he was.

Nya seemed relaxed at this answer, then said goodbye and went back to school. I fell back into bed, prisoner to my sickness. It made my head feel so sluggish and my body ache. I just wanted to feel normal again. I shut my eyes and tried to ignore the pain, it was about the hardest thing I'd ever tried to do.

Master Wu's POV:

Something, something was coming. It was so soon too, I felt as if there was some sort of sign from my brother I had ignored or hadn't seen. I was sitting in the silence, smoke curled in front of me. It sweetened the room with its simple scent and cleared my mind. The pathways of future possibilities began to open in front of me. My concentration was fierce, and my mind struggled to keep the unfolding words of smoke visible.

Pouring every ounce of focus out, I began to read.

 _The Fire Prince on brink of death_

 _The Ice Warrior species not discovered yet_

 _The Water Princess with something to prove_

 _The Lightning Boy to afraid to move_

 _The Son of the Earth to protect and serve_

 _A life of good they all deserve_

 _Born of evil filled with good_

 _Two brothers to fight for what they should_

 _Unite the eight before the strike of twelve_

 _Or in darkness the land shall dwell_

The smoke dissipated quickly and suddenly. The words lingered in my mind. What did it mean? Surely it was important, as the final line sounded like a death sentence to the land of Ninjago. It would be ideal to figure this out soon. One line only made sense to me. Unite the eight before the strike of twelve. The Twelfth Moon Festival. When the Moon covers the Sun at exactly midnight, commonly referred to as the twelfth strike.

There were eight people I needed to unite before the Festival, which was in four days. I had a lot of work to do.

Jay's POV:

"We should do something." I suggested for a third time that day. Cole glanced over from his bunk.

"There's really nothing we can do." Cole answered, echoing our earlier conversation. "Besides it's really better to not get involved, it seems like there business." He added.

I sighed again. There had to something, _anything_ we could do. My brain racked itself the whole time, creating at trashing ideas.

"What if we…wait no. Never mind." I said, diving back down into thought. Morro and Lloyd were…a special case. I couldn't find two more opposite people. Yet at the same time, more similar. They had the same story it seemed like, just outwardly went about it different ways. Between the two of them, there was _something_. I just couldn't quite place it. Yet. They seemed almost like the same person, if they could just see it. My mind wondered back to how Cole and I became friends.

We were similar to the two of them. Different on the outside, but similar on the inside. We had met at the arcade I loved. Cole was there to try something new, I was there on my weekly routine. He was utterly failing at Centipede Millipede. I had watched, and struggled not to laugh. He challenged me to do better. Of course, being the gamer I was, aced the game and left him in disbelief.

Him impressed, and me proud of myself, (feelings both of us weren't used to) we decided to run around the arcade and play different games together. Things continued from there, and now we were practically brothers.

"We should set them up." I said finally, my mind reeling suddenly. Cole glanced up again, and eyebrow raised.

"What if they get mad at us for that." He pointed out. I shrugged.

"What _if_ they don't." I shot back. Cole shrugged back.

"If you think it's worth it, I guess there's no stopping you, and you're going to want help." He deadpanned.

"Will you?" I asked pleadingly. He smiled with a slight laugh.

"Wouldn't miss it." He answered, dragging himself upwards off his bunk and walking to join me. "What do you have in mind?" He asked. I just grinned mischievously.

I had _plenty_ of ideas.

Morro's POV:

I couldn't tell if I hated the two-hour break, or classes more during school. It was only the second week of school but everything was already falling into routine. Breakfast if wanted it, First, Second, Third and Fourth period, where we all had science, and then two hours of break for lunch. Then back to school for Fifth and Sixth period, then dinner, then in an hour or so lights out.

Class was boring, and during the two-hour break, Julian forced me to be social, so I either had to deny harshly or face my brother. Neither were desirable. I was leaning towards facing Lloyd, but every time I thought about it the more terrifying it seemed. I almost wanted to laugh at myself. Terrified? Me? As if.

But I was. And it was getting harder and harder to deny it.

My mind my on this topic when a quick tap on my shoulder made me turn around, and not seeing anyone, I looked downwards to the tiny teen dressed in bright blues matching his eyes.

"Hi Jay." I said, my voice sounding different to me than it had before. Maybe it lost a bit of edginess…

"Hiya Morro. Hey, no one else could come to arcade today, I was wondering if you wanted to come, you don't come often." He suggested. I wanted to say yes, but my mouth fought my brain and instead I ended up saying,

"Was I some sort of last resort?"

He looked surprised momentarily, then burst into a speech.

"No no no, I have Cole and Zane in First period, then Nya and Lloyd are in my second, so I already had the chance to ask them all. That makes sense, right? You're great to hang out with, I didn't mean disrespect, hopefully you don't decide not to come because of this, I-"

"You're ranting." I said, efficiently shutting him up. He stopped, but when Cole said it Jay seemed ok with it, when I said it he just looked embarrassed. There was something wrong with me. Of course, he's known Cole for way longer.

"Sorry, you're fine, I didn't mean…yes. I'll come." I spat out awkwardly, trying to amend _something_. Jay grinned, almost too much.

"Great, flagpole at break." He said holding out a fist. I stared before realizing he was holding it for a fist bump. Lightly and awkwardly I fisted him. He blinked, then broke into a slight grin.

"See you later." He said, with a two-fingered salute. I waved back silently, then turned down the hall to my next class.

Interesting.

Lloyd's POV:

I realized, I could help my brother. Probably better than anyone. But it was rather terrifying to think about, as was about everything else, but this especially. He probably just still hated me.

My mind was exploring this topic when a kind hand fell on my shoulder. I looked up to Cole's warm face. I was immediately relaxed, problems melted when the older kid was around.

"Hi Lloyd, how are you doing?" He asked, walking next to me.

"Ok, everything's been stressful, but good. If that makes sense." I said with a shrug. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Oddly yes. Up for the arcade. Maybe clear your mind?" He suggested. I thought about it, it did sound like a good idea.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Will Nya be there?" I asked, then smacked myself. Very direct, and obvious. Cole looked startled for a second, then his face slipped back into its regular calm features.

"Or anyone else?" I added instantly. He shook his head.

"I don't think anyone else can come today. Glad you can though." He said with a shrug. I nodded but wondered, was I just a last resort? I quickly shook the thought away, Cole wasn't like that.

"Great, meet me around back at break." He suggested.

"What about the flagpole?" I pointed out, it was our usual place.

"No, I know shortcut." He answered, simply. I shrugged.

"Okay, well see you later then." I said, waving goodbye and turning towards my next class.

TIME SKIP-AT ARCADE

Jay's POV:

I signaled to Cole across the room. Our two friends beside us hadn't noticed each other. Cole explained something to Lloyd who nodded, and Cole turned into the bathroom.

Crap. I was going to use the bathroom as my excuse also. I saw Lloyd wander over in the direction of Tetris.

"Hey Morro, why don't you check out the Tetris game. I'm going to go get…some…food." I said, very unconvincingly. Morro shrugged and began walking in the same direction as Lloyd, I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down at one of the barstools. Suddenly I was glad I used this as my excuse. Cole had to wait in the bathrooms.

"Ha, hahaha." I laughed quietly at the thought.

Morro's POV:

The way Jay presented it seemed odd, but Tetris was fun. And maybe he was just hungry. I turned around another game console and to the Tetris game the same time someone else did. We bumped heads. I looked up, indignant. The person across looked up apologetically. We caught eyes and froze.

"You?" He asked. Staring in shock at me. My mind whirled and thought, _Lloyd?_

 **So yeah, it's kinda short. And credit goes to CHEESEPUFF fg for the Tetris idea. I'll hopefully write more soon, I have loads to catch up on.**

 **Keep writing Keep reading Nova out ; )**


End file.
